Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-8n + 4}{4n} \div 9$
Explanation: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $z = \dfrac{-8n + 4}{4n} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $z = \dfrac{(-8n + 4) \times 1} {(4n) \times 9}$ $z = \dfrac{-8n + 4}{36n}$ Simplify: $z = \dfrac{-2n + 1}{9n}$